1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new fuel dispensing system and to a new hose assembly for such a system as well as to new methods of making such a system and such a hose assembly.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a system comprising a liquid fuel source unit, a dispensing nozzle, and a hose assembly having a first fluid passage therein for conveying the liquid fuel in one direction from the liquid fuel source unit to the nozzle that is adapted to dispense the liquid fuel into a container and a second fluid passage therein for returning the vapors of the liquid fuel from the container to the liquid fuel source unit, the hose assembly comprising a flexible inner hose having an outer peripheral surface and defining the first fluid passage therein, and a flexible outer hose having an inner peripheral surface and being disposed around the inner hose, the inner peripheral surface of the outer hose and the outer peripheral surface of the inner hose defining the second fluid passage therebetween, the nozzle having a venturi section therein that tends to remove liquid from a drape area of the hose assembly when the nozzle is being utilized to dispense the liquid fuel into the container, the hose assembly having opposite ends one of which is connected to the nozzle and the other of which is interconnected to the liquid fuel source unit, the one end of the hose assembly having a spider therein that tends to maintain the inner hose concentric within the outer hose. For example, see the to Carmack et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,037.
It is also known to make the spider of two parts that rotate relative to each other and to interconnect one of the spider parts with a first tube section that interconnects a passage means through the spider to the venturi section of the nozzle and to interconnect a second tube section to the second part of the spider with that second tube section having an inlet located in the drape area, the other part of the spider being integral and one-piece with the insert of a coupling at the one end of the hose assembly that is interconnected to the nozzle whereby the nozzle and the one spider part can rotate relative to the other spider part and the inner hose.
For other arrangements for removing liquid from the drape area of a hose assembly being utilized in a fuel dispensing system see the U.S. patent to Furrow et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,033; the U.S. patent to Grantham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,782 and the U.S. patent to Walker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,569.